A Quinta e a última filha Irmãos Corleone
by Bad Little Angel
Summary: Conta a história da caçula da família Corleone e como ficou cada personagem


**Olá! Pois é eu não morri...**

**O problema é que estava me faltando imaginação e tempo para escrever ): **

**Legacy não foi esquecida! Apenas estou sem criatividade D: **

**Espero que gostem dessa última história da família Corleone! Depois irei escrever a fic com todos eles juntos ^^ (vai demorar um tempinho...)**

**Boa leitura para vocês ;) **

* * *

Kaguya Corleone era uma mulher bela e fria. Gostava de lidar com prostituição, tráfico de humanos e órgãos. Quem a olhasse pensava ser uma mulher frágil e feita de porcelana. Sua pele era branca e macia, seu cabelo castanho escuro e ondulados (N/A:** Para quem assiste 2 Broke Girls, é o cabelo tipo da Max Black**) dava lhe um ar de boneca. Seus olhos já eram do pai, âmbares e observadores. Kaguya era a única filha entre 4 irmãos e nunca fora tratada com mimos. Também não se importava com isso.

Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam no seu terceiro filho. O 1º era o Edward **(N/A: na história do Miroku com Sango eu coloquei o nome como Dimitri, mas agora é Edward XD, porque lembrei que vou usar personagens de outros animes e esse Edward é de Fullmetal Alchemist *-*)**, um garoto muito inteligente e bonito, era loiro liso e um pouco comprido com olhos âmbares. Tinha 14 anos e era apaixonado por esportes radicais. O 2º era Eric **(N/A: W.I.T.C.H.)**, com 9 anos e já adorava uma encrenca. Tinha o cabelo liso e preto como da mãe e seus olhos eram âmbares. O 3º, ou melhor, a 3ª era Cornélia **(N/A: W.I.T.C.H.) **que estava prestes a nascer. Inuyasha tinha se tornado um bom pai e sempre dava atenção aos seus filhos. Sesshoumaru tinha se afundado no trabalho lidava um pouco de tudo e era capaz de invadir qualquer sistema e entedia tudo de informática. Não tinha se envolvido com nenhuma mulher desde a morte da mulher. Miroku e Sango já tinham tido seu primeiro filho, Gray **(N/A: Fairy Tail)**, e estava com 12 anos. Cabelos pretos lisos e bagunçados e olhos negros. Sango por continuar sendo traída pelo marido ficava mimando o filho. Kouga e Ayame tinham tido o seu primeiro filho, Ichigo **(N/A: Bleach)**, que estava com 7 anos e já estava para nascer o 2º. E ela? Bem ela estava ocupada demais com o trabalho para pensar em casar ou se envolver com alguém.

Estava saindo do hospital clandestino que a família tinha montado para pegar os órgãos e traficar. Cansada se dirigiu ao carro, uma Ferrari preta de novo modelo, Califórnia. Ao sentar-se atrás do volante seu celular tocou e bufando foi atender.

-Oi?

-Que modos de falar com a sua mãe!

-Desculpa mãe, mas estou muito cansada.

-Problemas?

-Quase que os médicos abrem o corpo de um garoto ainda com vida. Posso ser fria, mas também não quero não quero tirar o órgão de alguém vivo para dar para alguém quase morrendo.

-Compreensivo. Somos mafiosos, mas só matamos nossos inimigos. Porém, o garoto agora sabe o que acontece ai dentro. Deixou-o sair do mesmo jeito?

-De forma alguma. Ele tava sedado então não sabe o que aconteceu. Pedi para alguns médicos que trabalham nesses hospitais importantes darem um jeito de levá-lo.

-Muito esperta. Porém não foi para isso que eu liguei! Quero que você venha me buscar para irmos juntas para o hospital! O bebê da Ayame vai nascer! Kouga está para morrer de ansiosidade!

Kaguya riu.

-Ok, chego ai em 10 minutos.

Kaguya desligou o celular e se dirigiu a mansão. No meio do caminho riu do irmão. Todos agiam da mesma forma sempre que o filho ia nascer. Nervosos, fumavam, andavam de um lado para outro, perguntavam de 5 em 5 minutos para enfermeira que passava se estava tudo bem.

Ao chegar à mansão o porteiro a deixou entrar e ela foi buzinando para a mãe descer.

Izayoi desceu as escadas apressada e entrou no carro.

-Vamos! Quero conhecer meu novo netinho!

-Acredite, ele deve esperar você chegar para nascer.

As duas riram e Kaguya se dirigiu ao hospital.

Chegando lá a família Corleone estava em peso na sala de espera. Inuyasha estava com os dois filhos e Kagome acariciava a barriga, Miroku tomava um café e Sango acariciava a cabeça do filho, Sesshoumaru conversava com o pai e Kouga estava se controlando para não fumar porque o filho mais velho, Ichigo (**N/A: Bleach**) o estava acompanhando. Izayoi foi direto na direção do marido e lhe deu um selinho.

-Alguma notícia?

-Ela já está em trabalho de parto. – falou ele a abraçando.

Kaguya sentiu pena do Shou por ele ser o único ali a não ter filho nenhum e não ter conseguido montar uma família. Se bem que ela também não tinha, porém não perdeu ninguém. Ela foi na direção do irmão e o abraçou. Parece que Sesshoumaru tinha entendido o que ela queria passar.

-É doloroso para você?

Sesshoumaru apoiou o queixo na cabeça da irmã.

-Um pouco. Mas não fico tão triste, pois faço parte de tudo isso. Afinal são meus sobrinhos.

-É.

Kagome foi se levantar para pegar um copo de água e estacou.

Edward olhou para o chão e virou para o pai.

-Pai, mamãe fez xixi.

Inuyasha gelou e ficou branco igual papel.

-Kah, não me diga que...

-Então, acho que teremos mais um bebê... – falou Kagome tentando manter a calma e sorrindo.

Inuyasha levantou com tudo do sofá e foi gritar um médico.

-UM MÉDICO! CADÊ A PORRA DO MÉDICO?

-Para que tudo isso? – falou Kaguya indo até a cunhada.

-Conhece o seu irmão. Exagerado...

-Sempre!

Sango se levantou para ajudar também.

-Vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas. – falou saindo dali.

O médico entrou com Inuyasha no seu alcanço.

-Esta sentindo contrações fortes? – perguntou o Dr.

-Um pouco.

-E ainda está tranqüila?

-Sou uma pessoa controlada.

Sango entrou com uma cadeira de rodas a Kaguya a ajudou a se sentar. Uma enfermeira veio junto.

-Dr. a sala 103 está liberada.

-Ótimo! Leve a Sra. Corleone para lá.

-Ok.

O médico virou-se para Inuyasha.

-Fique aqui e trarei notícias. E não tente ficar espiando igual fez do seu último filho, porque não deu muito certo. – falou saindo.

Todos, menos Inuyasha, riram, pois sabiam que ele quando viu _como _o filho saia ficou meio zonzo e quase desmaiou.

-Qual é? Só estava tentando garantir que o médico estava fazendo o trabalho direito!

Uma outra enfermeira apareceu.

-Sr. Corleone?

-Qual deles? – falaram todos os homens.

-Oh, o marido de Ayame.

Kouga que já estava em pé foi até ela.

-Que houve?

-É um meninão muito saudável!

-Mais um homem para a família. – falou Inu no Taishou.

Todos ficaram alegres com a notícia, mas depois voltaram a ficar nervosos com Kagome. Kouga foi ao quarto da mulher para ver o filho junto com Ichigo e contar que Kagome também estava dando a luz.

Kaguya estava se divertindo com a família vendo as mudanças de humor. Até seus sobrinhos que eram bardeneiros estavam quietos. Edward e Eric estavam toda hora olhando para o relógio, igual ao pai.

A hora passava e nada. Até que apareceu um outro médico.

-Olá, sou o Dr. Connor. Estou junto com o Dr. Braz fazendo o parto da sua mulher.

-Mas para que dois? Não é só um que ajuda o bebê a sair? – e então ele fez uma cara assassina. – Não me digam que tão arreganhando a minha mulher!

-Inuyasha! – falou Izayoi chamando a atenção do filho. – Olha o palavreado meu filho!

-Então, acontece que o parto da sua mulher está um pouco complicado.

-Como assim? Ela está bem? E o bebê?

Sesshoumaru parou do lado do irmão e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-Deixe o médico falar Inuyasha.

-Ela está bem, mas o bebê está tendo dificuldades para sair. Temo que o cordão umbilical esta envolta do pescoço dele.

-Você tem que salvá-la! – falou Eric aparecendo do lado do pai.

-É a nossa irmãzinha! Prometemos a mamãe que cuidaríamos dela! – falou Edward.

Inuyasha colocou cada mão na cabeça deles.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

Todos ali acharam muito fofo da parte das crianças de terem agido daquela forma.

-Vou fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance. Assim que tudo terminar venho aqui.

Inuyasha apenas assentiu.

Kaguya ficou realmente triste. Era a única sobrinha que iria ter e de repente essa notícia?

Horas e horas se passavam. Inuyasha andava de um lado para outro, Kouga já estava a par de tudo, os meninos não paravam de balançar a perna. Kaguya parou na frente do irmão.

-Ei, vai acabar tudo bem. Afinal ela é uma Corleone, certo?

Inuyasha sorriu fracamente.

-Pois é.

Os médicos entraram na sala.

Inuyasha ficou com uma expressão séria.

-Bem, foi complicado. O cordão estava totalmente enrolado no pescoço do bebê, mas conseguimos retirá-la. Precisamos dar tapinhas no bumbum dela e colocá-la de cabeça para baixo para ver se ela chorava. Não aconteceu de imediato, mas no fim ela abriu o berreiro. – falou Dr. Braz.

Todos respiraram mais aliviados e riram. Inuyasha abraçou os filhos.

-Podemos ir ver a mamãe e a nossa irmãzinha? – perguntou Edward.

-Claro.

Os três saíram dali praticamente correndo!

O dia tinha sido muito exaustivo. Kaguya não queria entrar tão cedo em um hospital de novo! Amanhã era iria ao cabaré para ver como estavam as coisas. Os negócios da família estavam indo muito bem. Inuyasha, ou melhor Kagome, já estava tomando a frente dos principais negócios. Kouga ia bem com o cassino e Miroku vendia as drogas até acabar o estoque.

Respirando fundo tirou a roupa e foi tomar um banho relaxante. Ligou a ducha no morno e ficou um bom tempo lá.

Logo depois do banho e de ter colocado um roupão de seda sentou-se na sua cama e começou a ler uma papelada do Cabaré, Moulin Rouge, sobre novas garotas que queriam virar garotas de programa. E claro ainda tinha que resolver sobre o problema de como programar um horário para os árabes que um cliente russo encomendou. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a cozinha.

-Pois não Senhorita Kaguya? – falou o mordomo.

-Carlos, poderia me trazer uma boa dose de Martini?

-Claro, Senhorita.

-Obrigada. – dizendo isso ela desligou e começou a ler e tomar providências sobre o que fazer com cada problema.

Depois de horas afinco trabalhando Kaguya foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

-Quem é?

-Inuyasha.

-Entre.

Inuyasha entrou com a filha no colo.

-Está parecendo Kagome. Aquela mulher mal saiu do hospital e já está resolvendo negócios!

Kaguya riu. Amava a família e as cunhadas que tinha adquirido.

-Kagome é uma ótima mulher. E você mesmo nos contou que pediu para ela cuidar dos negócios!

Inuyasha se sentou na cama.

-Não pensei que ela fosse levar tão a sério... – Cornélia começou a resmungar.

-Ela é linda! – falou tomando a pequena do colo do pai.

-Cuidado!

-Pelo amor de Deus né maninho! Até parece que não tenho cuidado com bebês!

Com aquela pequena criatura nos braços Kaguya sentiu algo que estava adormecido sobre 4 paredes despertar aos poucos.

Inuyasha sorriu.

-Os meninos não falam, mas sem que Kagome e eu notássemos eles vão no quarto dela conversar seriamente sobre os homens de hoje em dia e que não tem problema ela ficar sem casar.

Kaguya riu alto.

-Pobre menina! Três homens...

-Três?! Você quer dizer sete!

-Sete?

-Tá pensando que é só eu e os meus filhos? Sesshoumaru sempre que pode rouba a minha filha de mim e sai passeando com ela por ai, Kouga por mais que esteja dando atenção para Kyo também não perde a chance de ficar mimando a sobrinha. Miroku também vira e mexe da uma olhadinha nela e papai, bom, ele está mais para um vovô babão.

Kaguya não conseguia parar de rir e olhar para aquela pequena criatura no seu colo. Com certeza quando crescer ia sofrer um pouco com tanto homem em sua volta. Bem, de certa forma Kaguya sabia bem como era isso... Ser a única sobrinha ia ser um pesadelo.

-Ela é um amorzinho. Sofrerá tanto quando crescer...

-Não pensa em ter filhos maninha?

-Para falar a verdade não sei.

Inuyasha ouviu o celular tocando e levantou-se.

-Você poderia ficar cuidando dela um pouco? Tenho que atender essa ligação.

-Sim, tudo bem.

-Obrigado!

Dizendo isso ele simplesmente saiu. A deixando ali com a bebê.

Kaguya ficou encarando o bebê e lembrou-se que não estava nada bem. Por mais que tivesse sobrinhos nunca tinha ficado a sós com eles no colo! Não fazia nem ideia de como cuidar de um bebê!

-Ok, posso lidar com isso. É apenas um bebê... Não deve ser tão complicado... E bem, creio que posso ir resolvendo as minhas papeladas...

Ela segurava Cornélia num braço e assinava a papelada com a outra. Virava e mexia ela olhava para a sobrinha para ver se estava tudo bem.

Foi então que ela viu Sesshoumaru passando em frente a sua porta com seus óculos sem armação e com o Tablet nas mãos.

-Shou!

Ele parou e olhou para ela.

-Kaguya? Desde quando você tem um bebê? – falou entrando no quarto.

-Idiota! É a nossa sobrinha.

Na mesma hora Sesshoumaru largou o Tablet na mesa de cabeceira.

-Inuyasha a deixou aqui?

-Deixou! E eu tenho um monte de papel para terminar de ler!

-Eu fico com ela. – falou a pegando no colo.

-Mas não pode sair daqui.

Sesshoumaru se sentou na poltrona perto já imensa janela e ficou conversando com a sobrinha. Kaguya apenas riu da cena e ficou centrada no trabalho.

Passaram-se horas! Kaguya espreguiçou-se na cama e olhou para o irmão.

-Ela é tão quietinha.

-Verdade.

-Shou...

-Sim, eu sei. Queria ao menos ter tido um filho com Kagura antes dela ir.

-Pelo menos você teve um monte de sobrinho e pode participar da criação de todos.

-Nem todos.

-Como assim?

-Falta você.

-Ora! Também falta você!

-Que seja. – ele se levantou e foi até ela.

-Já vai?

-Tenho que terminar o meu trabalho também.

Kaguya pegou a sobrinha.

-Inuyasha e Kagome não vão vir buscar a filha não? – resmungou ela.

-Eles devem estar ocupados. Agora no fim do ano é normal que haja muitos contratantes.

-Hm... Mas porque diabos meu irmão ainda não voltou? Era só uma ligação!

Sesshoumaru estava pegando as suas coisas e saindo.

-Ora, pode ser uma ligação muito importante da qual ele não poderia deixar para depois.

Kaguya deixou os papéis de lado para dar atenção a sobrinha.

-Sabe, não é tão ruim assim ficar segurando um bebê. – começou a conversar com Cornélia que a encarava com seus olhos azuis bem abertos. – Deve estar morrendo de fome não? Seus pais são uns esquecidos isso sim! Como podem deixar você aqui...

Kaguya se ajeitou melhor na cama. Olhou de lado os papéis que ainda tinha que rever e respirou fundo.

-Ok, família em primeiro lugar.

Kagome entrou igual ventania no quarto da cunhada.

-Mil perdões Kaguya! Os clientes me prenderam e eu não tive como vir buscá-la para tomar o leite! Fui até Inuyasha que está até agora preso em uma ligação e ele disse que ela estaria aqui. – ela pegou a filha no colo. – Espero que ela não tenha dado trabalho nem nada!

-Ah, tudo bem. Sesshoumaru ficou um tempo aqui com ela.

-Desculpe o incomodo Kaguya. Sei que está atolada de trabalho igual a mim.

-Tudo bem. Ela é uma boa garota.

-Vou deixar você trabalhar agora então. Vemos-nos depois.

-Ok.

Kaguya reparou que já era noite quando olhou pela janela e respirou fundo. Certamente não tinha sido um dia muito lucrativo e agora tinha que ir para o cabaré porque determinadas bailarinas estavam dando escândalos sem motivos.

Ela foi até o guarda roupa e tirou seu vestido verde esmeralda de seda e pegou sua sandália preta de salto alto com tiras. Pelo vestido ter as costas abertas ela fez um coque meio mal arrumadinho, porém com grande estilo. Enquanto ela passava o perfume Miroku entrou no quarto dela.

-Maninha querida!

-Pelos Deuses! Por que raios todo mundo resolveu vir no meu quarto hoje? – falou indignada.

-Você já devia ter se acostumado com isso sabia? Desde que você era pequena ficamos invadindo um pouco do seu espaço.

-Que seja! O que você quer?

-Gostaria de ter acompanhar hoje no Moulin Rouge.

Kaguya encarou o irmão descrente.

-Pirou? Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você ir comigo para trair a Sango na maior cara de pau?

-Mas quem disse que eu ir trair a Sango?

-Miroku, que dia você não traiu a Sango? Ela é uma ótima mulher e se um dia você perdê-la vai ser bem feito! Já parou para pensar se às vezes ela tem um monte de amante também? Pensa nisso antes de fazer mais um adultério. – falou Kaguya batendo no ombro do irmão e saindo. E claro, deixando um Miroku um pouco atordoado.

Chegando em um prédio imenso e com um letreiro com luz de neon vermelha escrito 'Moulin Rouge" Kaguya se encontrava alvo de flashs. Sorria facilmente para os fotógrafos e conversava naturalmente com as pessoas que chegavam. Foi então que um homem alto e moreno se aproximou dela.

-Srta. Corleone as bailarinas problemáticas já estão no seu escritório como me pediu.

-Certo. Já estou indo para lá.

Ela se livrou rapidamente das pessoas que estavam ao seu redor educadamente e foi para o escritório.

Ao abrir a porta do escritório não se surpreendeu de saber que uma das dançarinas era Kanna. Ela podia ser bonita e quase uma Marlin Moore, entretanto quem dava as ordens e mandava ali era ela. A outra era Sarah uma garota que tentava ser a Fergie inutilmente.

-Então. – falou se sentando na cadeira majestosa de couro marrom atrás da mesa. Cruzou as pernas, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para as duas dançarinas ficarem tensas e se remexerem na cadeira.

-Qual das duas vai começar a me explicar o que se passa.

Kanna foi a que se manifestou.

-Eu acho que o meu salário devia ganhar um aumento por ser a principal. Só que ai a invejosa aqui – apontou com o polegar para Sarah – disse que também merecia ter um aumento por conseguir enlouquecer muitos homens. Daí eu ri na cara dela por tal absurdo.

-Certo. E por que houve um alvoroço logo depois?

-Porque eu bati nela. – falou Sarah.

Kaguya respirou fundo.

-Não sei o que faço com as duas. Brigando por uma coisa tão sem nexo! E Kanna você vai ganhar a mesma coisa que as outras independente de ser principal ou não. – ela se levantou da cadeira. – Isso aqui pode até ser um prostíbulo, porém é de luxo e só para quem pode pagar uma noite ou ter exceção sobre uma garota. Sem contar que não é qualquer uma que consegue entrar aqui. Espero que isso nunca mais se repita ou senão terei de despedir vocês, estamos entendidas?

As duas confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Agora vão trabalhar.

Depois que elas saíram do escritório Kaguya respirou fundo massageou o pescoço e saiu. Afinal como dona do lugar tinha que receber seus convidados.

Voltando para o salão tudo corria bem. Os clientes se divertiam, a música rolava solta e a bebida servida era de melhor qualidade. Sorrindo sentou-se no balcão.

-Como vai Srta. Corleone? – perguntou Jonny, o barman.

-Bem, bem. Como está o movimento?

-Ótimo. O mesmo drink?

-Sim, por favor.

Enquanto Kaguya esperava o seu drink um homem sentou ao seu lado. Ela nem se deu ao luxo de reparar nele, estava ocupada demais pensando em outras coisas.

-Cansada? – perguntou o homem.

Kaguya não respondeu por não saber se era com ela.

O homem riu.

-Nossa, vejo que o dia realmente foi mal... Para nem responder uma simples pergunta.

Kaguya curiosa virou e suspirou perante tal imagem. Bom, não que os irmãos fossem feios, longe disso, mas aquele homem despertou uma atração anormal para ela. Dava para perceber que era alto, a pele era branca bem cuidada, o cabelo castanho escuro era liso e batia na altura do pescoço, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros misteriosos e um sorrisinho pretensioso permanecia no seu rosto.

-Pensei que estivesse falando com outra pessoa. – respondeu por fim.

-Acho melhor me apresentar. Kaname Kuran **(N/A: Vampire Knight)**, prazer. – falou ele estendendo a mão.

Kaguya educada retribuiu o gesto.

-Kaguya Corleone.

Kaname olhou para ela mais interessado.

-Além de ser de uma família muito respeitada é a dona do local? Hoje é o meu dia de sorte então. – falou sorrindo.

-Ora essa, um oportunista? – sorriu.

-Oportunista? De forma alguma. Conheço sua família a um tempo.

-Por fora ou por dentro?

-Como assim?

-Ouviu falar da boca das pessoas ou se envolveu de alguma forma com alguém da minha família. – falou tomando mais um drinque.

-Ah sim, bem, já tive um caso com a sua prima, Katherine.

Kaguya quase engasgou.

-Sério? Mas justo com ela?

-Sou homem oras. E você tem que confessar que sua prima é uma tentação.

-Jamais ouvirá isso de minha boca.

Kaname percebeu que Kaguya com certeza teve algum atrito com Katherine (**N/A: só agora notei a quantidade de "k" hahahahaha**). A forma como ela disse a última coisa encarando a bebida no copo o deixou mais atiçado a saber o porque ela desprezava tanto essa prima.

-Pensei que a família Corleone fosse unida.

-E nós somos. A família principal pelo menos é.

-Oh, então essa sua prima não faz parte da família principal pelo que vejo.

-Não.

-Pode me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês duas?

-A típica briga de poder. Ela queria ficar com o bordel. Este bordel.

-Wow... E bom, imagino que ela não poderia já que a família principal fica por conta dos principais estabelecimentos.

-Exato. Ela é dona de um bordel por ai. Se quiser posso te passar o telefone e o endereço.

-Se eu quisesse ter me encontrado com ela já teria arranjado um jeito. E se eu quisesse mesmo eu estaria lá e não aqui.

Kaguya sorriu de lado.

-Você quem diz.

-Costuma ficar por aqui administrando o local? Vendo se os subordinados estão trabalhando direitinho?

-Gosto de ficar aqui. – terminou a bebida. – Ver como funciona. E claro, observar futuros trapaceiros.

Kaname sorriu.

-Acha que posso ser trapaceiro?

-Bem, não costumo confiar nas pessoas de cara.

Um homem se aproximou dela.

-Srta. Corleone os negociadores chegaram.

-Oh, muito bom. Obrigada Charles, digam que já vou me encontrar com eles em minha sala.

-Sim Srta.

Dizendo isso o homem saiu.

-Como sempre a família toda trabalha nos negócios.

-Somos da máfia querido, não tem como não trabalharmos.

Dizendo isso ela se retirou e foi encontrar com os homens em sua sala.

Ao entrar na sala todos se levantaram das cadeiras e a cumprimentam.

-Podem se sentar. – falou sorrindo. – E então o que desejam?

-Viemos dizer como os negócios estão indo muito bem. Os órgãos já foram transferidos para Alemanha.

-Muito bom. Há notícias de Katherine?

-Não. Pelo visto as tentativas dela de tentar matá-la para ficar com o bordel deram uma pausa.

Kaguya se sentou e bufou.

-Não sei por que diabos ela quer esse bordel!

-Podemos pesquisar.

-Por favor.

-Era somente isso Srta. Corleone.

-Certo. Podem se retirar.

Os homens saíram e Kaguya ficou ali pensando no que poderia ter de tão importante naquele bordel para que sua prima ficasse tão obsecada por ele. Talvez seu pai pudesse saber...

Voltou tarde para casa e toda a família estava reunida na sala principal.

-Não eram para estar na cama? – perguntou dando um beijo no pai e na mãe.

-Ora querida, estamos aqui conversando que nem prestamos atenção na hora. – falou a mãe.

-Como foi no trabalho? – perguntou Sesshoumaru se aproximando.

-Exaustivo. Katherine ainda parece obcecada com o bordel.

-Tome cuidado. – disse o pai. – Pode até ser da mesma família que a nossa, porém dentro da família é onde mais tem disputa por poder.

-Será que o senhor poderia me explicar o que tem de tão importante nesse bordel para ela o querer tanto?

Inuyasha se aproximou com o bebê no colo.

-Certamente deve ser pelo que o bordel foi antes.

Kaguya pegou a mãozinha da sobrinha e ficou brincando com ela.

-Como assim?

-O bordel era um banco antes. – falou Miroku sentado do outro lado da sala. – Papai deu um grande golpe e para ser discreto construiu o bordel.

-E como nunca me disseram isso? Ainda tem dinheiro lá? – perguntou para o pai.

-Bem, não é bem dinheiro que temos lá. – falou Kouga com o seu bebê no colo.

-O que tem exatamente? – perguntou ela se sentando de frente para o pai. Sabendo que ele saberia responder melhor.

-Como bem sabe nossa família desde já sempre pertenceu a máfia. E esse bordel existe já fazem bons anos...

-Papai pare de enrolar! Ainda estou desacreditada que tenha escondido isso de mim todo esse tempo!

Cornélia choramingou um pouco e Inuyasha a levou para Kagome que conversava com Ayame no sofá do outro lado.

-Ok, Ok! – Sr. Corleone respirou fundo antes de continuar. – O banco servia apenas a realeza, ou seja, só há barras de ouro, diamantes, esmeraldas...

Kaguya achava que a família não poderia surpreendê-la mais. Pensamento falho.

-E por conta disso a Katherine quer tomar o bordel?

-Talvez porque também há obras de artes que valem milhões. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Kaguya pensou um pouco antes de dizer.

-Quantas pessoas sabem disso?

Inuyasha coçou o queixo.

-Basicamente quase todo mundo. Claro, pessoas da área fora isso mais ninguém.

Kaguya bufou.

-Odeio me sentir ameaçada! Ainda mais por quem!

Miroku colocou a mão no ombro da irmã.

-Não deixaremos que ninguém lhe machuque ou toque em você.

Ela sabia que o que o irmão falava era verdade. Por mais que ele traísse a mulher e não desse muito atenção para família, Miroku sempre a protegia quando algo ameaçava a família em geral.

Mas isso também fez Kaguya pensar que talvez o tal Kaname quisesse fazer uma aproximação para saber do tal cofre. Poderia ele estar junto com Katherine?

Sango que estava sentada junto com as outras cunhadas tomou um gole no chá antes de dizer.

-De certa forma o bordel não foi assaltado até hoje. Creio que sua prima saiba como lá tem segurança máxima e para ela querer roubar algo seria morta.

-Sim, mas o que tenho medo são dos que podem ser corrompidos por dinheiro e ficarem do lado dela e permitirem que ela entre e roube.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão no cabelo e falou:

-Bem, acho que traidores sabem o que acontece quando mudam de lado por motivos fúteis.

Izayoi levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido.

-Acho que está particularmente tarde para discutirmos isso. Hora de todos estarem dormindo assim como meus netos.

Como todos sabiam o que a matriarca queria dizer: "Todo mundo para cama _agora_!", levantaram-se e deram boa noite uns para os outros.

No outro dia cada um sabia o que lhe esperava. E Kaguya sabia que teria de preparar para falar em árabe com os novos clientes que encontraria no hospital. De certa forma vender órgãos não era uma missão fácil! Se pudesse ficaria só com o bordel.

-Senhorita está tudo bem? – perguntou Jarvis.

-Sim, não se preocupe. Quando é que os árabes chegam?

Kaguya estava dentro do carro e Jarvis, seu fiel amigo, estava dirigindo a olhava pelo retrovisor. Ele já tinha uma certa idade e os cabelos brancos já estavam a mostra. Ele era um tipo de faz tudo, estava com Kaguya desde que ela era criança.

-Acho que já estarão no hospital assim que chegarmos.

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem no hospital. Jarvis abriu a porta para Kaguya sair e ela já pode ver os árabes.

-Senhorita Corleone. – disseram os árabes (em árabe) se curvando.

-Prazer. – ela também começou a falar em árabe.

-Viemos aqui porque nosso chefe está precisando de um transplante urgente.

-E qual seria o caso dele?

-Coração.

-Acho que temos no estoque. Por favor, sigam-me.

Ela saiu andando por um corredor e os árabes a seguiram.

-Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou ela entrando em uma sala completamente branca.

-30.

-Deixe-me ver aqui. – ela pegou uma prancheta e começou a analisar. Dr. Russell entrou na sala com uma maleta. – Novos?

-Sim, acabamos de tirá-los.

-Tem algum coração para um homem de 30 anos? Não achei um na prancheta.

-Oh, creio que sim. Tiramos de uma mulher totalmente saudável!

O árabe que estava tomando a frente da negociação se aproximou do médico.

-Quantos anos ela tinha?

-Creio que 28.

Kaguya ficou entre os homens.

-Então, temos o coração. E você tem o dinheiro?

-Claro, viemos preparados.

Ela sorriu.

-Ótimo. Dr. Russell poderia, por favor, empacotar o coração para longa viagem?

-Sim, senhorita. – o médico se retirou para poder fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

-Vamos para o meu escritório, acho que aqui não é o local correto para isso. – falou ela saindo da sala e os árabes em seu alcance.

O escritório não era tão longe, eram dois corredores depois.

Jarvis abriu a porta para eles passarem.

-Sentem-se, por favor. – falou Kaguya se sentando na sua poltrona.

O árabe que estava tomando a frente se sentou.

-Qual seria o preço?

-Bem, vou ser direta. Por ser um coração de uma mulher jovem, 175 mil.

-Tudo bem. Archmed, por favor, traga a maleta. – rapidamente o homem que lhe foi ordenado tal tarefa, aproximou-se com uma maleta de couro preta.

O cara que estava tomando a frente, Muhamed, abriu a maleta e mostrou o dinheiro.

-Como sabia o preço que eu ia pedir?

-Seu amigo russo me manteve informado.

-Bom, como sabe tudo isso fica entre nós. Caso eu saiba que você saiu espalhando terei de apagá-lo.

-Pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso Senhorita Corleone. – falou Muhamed sorrindo.

A família Corleone era conhecida em cada canto do mundo, logo todos sabiam o que acontecia se alguém não seguia com o acordo...

-Tem mais alguma coisa em que posso ajudar?

-Não, era apenas isso que estávamos procurando. Obrigado.

Os árabes se retiraram e Kaguya ainda ficou um tempo no escritório. Tinha que resolver algumas papeladas dar alguns óbitos de mortes, logo mais teria de ir para casa almoçar e depois voltar para o bordel.

Como sempre a casa estava... Barulhenta. Edward e Eric brincavam na mesa de carrinho, Kagome alimentava Cornélia, Inuyasha discutia negócios com o pai e Sesshoumaru, Miroku conversava com Sango que picava a carne no prato de Gray, Kouga ajudava o Ichigo a montar um brinquedo e Ayame alimentava Kyo. Certamente amava a família.

-Quem olha até pensa que nossa família é normal. – riu se sentando perto da mãe.

-Oh, querida! Somos normais, apenas administramos o nosso dinheiro diferente das outras pessoas.

-Aconteceu algo nesse meio tempo? Não vejo Inuyasha e Shou discutirem negócios com papai a um bom tempo. – falou enquanto colocava comida no prato.

-Os ingleses querem vender as ações deles e seus irmãos estão perguntando ao seu pai se é um bom negócio.

-Entendi.

Inu no Taishou notando a presença da filha se virou para ela.

-Querida, tenho uma notícia não tão boa para lhe dar.

-Diga papai.

-Katherine vai amanhã ao bordel. Meus homens pesquisaram passo a passo dela e parece que ela irá para lá com segundas intenções.

-Tudo bem. Estarei preparada e a esperando.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Kouga.

-Sim, o que posso fazer? Quero que ela entre e veja que tudo aquilo não pertence a ela e sim a mim. E que ela veja que não sou tão idiota como pareço na concepção dela.

A família inteira riu, pois notaram o pequeno sarcasmo na voz dela.

-Se precisar que um de nós vá... – falou Shou.

-Acho que você deveria ir Shou. Tem muitas mulheres belas por lá. – falou piscando o olho e sorrindo.

-É um caso a se pensar.

-Nós podemos ir também? – perguntou Ichigo.

-Hoho, creio que não meu filho. Daqui a alguns anos creio que sim.

-Por quê?

-É um clube para adultos.

-Clube? – falou Kaguya indignada.

-Como quer que eu explique para ele o que realmente é? – disse Kouga entre dentes.

Kaguya olhou para o sobrinho.

-É um lugar refinado para adultos. Quando crescer poderá ir lá também.

-E nós também poderemos? – perguntou Eric se referindo ao irmão e ele.

-Mas é claro!

-Tia Kaguya eu também posso? – perguntou Gray.

-Todos poderão!

-Kaguya está querendo levar nossos filhos para o mal caminho? – brincou Ayame.

-Querida, eles já nasceram nele!

Todos riram da brincadeira.

-Aliás, gostaria que as minhas cunhadas e mamãe fosse me encontrar no quarto mais tarde. Quero conversar uma coisa com vocês.

-Homem. – falaram todos os homens juntos.

Kaguya só bufou e saiu da sala pisando duro.

Izayoi arrumou a saia e murmurou:

-Igual ao pai...

Bem mais tarde a mulherada se juntou para encontrar com Kaguya que estava sentada na cama com um monte de folha esparramada na mesma.

-Querida, você não para hein! – disse Sango.

-Infelizmente não posso. Tenho dois serviços que tomam demais o meu tempo!

-Mas então o que queria conosco? – perguntou Kagome arrumando as folhas esparramadas e dando lugar para a mulherada sentar.

-Então, é que ontem eu conheci um cara.

Todas a olham interessada.

-Conversamos por pouco tempo...

Todas se sentam.

-Infelizmente ele já teve um caso com a minha prima, Katherine.

Todas bufam.

-E creio que ele só estava querendo se aproximar para saber mais detalhes e falhas do bordel para falar tudo para ela.

-Ou não. – falou Izayoi.

-E como é o rapaz? – perguntou Ayame.

-Alto, moreno, cabelo castanho que batiam na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos e parecia esbelto.

-Nome? – perguntou Kagome.

-Kaname Kuran.

-Ohhhhhhhhh! – todas chocadas.

-Que foi? – perguntou Kaguya nervosa.

-Ele é um dos solteiros mais cobiçados! Sem contar que é um arraso! – falou Sango.

-Exato! Eu o vi uma vez. – disse Kagome.

-Minha filha, você tem uma missão.

-Qual mamãe? Ô.õ

-Traga esse homem para nossa família, claro! Quero morrer sabendo que todos os meus filhos estão casados e que eu tenho um monte de netos!

-Eu o acabei de conhecer e nem sei as verdadeiras intenções dele. Aliás, quem disse que estou interessada?

-Você nos chamou aqui para falar sobre isso, não? E também está ficando vermelhinha. – disse Ayame.

-Err... Bem... Que seja!

Depois disso elas conversaram outras banalidades e chegou a hora de irem encontrar seus maridos antes que eles fossem atrás.

Kagome deixou todas saírem na frente para conversar à sós com Kaguya.

-Antes de ir gostaria de falar algumas palavras contigo. – falou Kagome segurando a mão da cunhada.

-Diga.

-Se Kaname se mostrar interessado e você começar a sentir algo diferente não desperdice. Ok?

-Ahm... Ok!

Terminando Kagome sorriu e se retirou.

Kaguya foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para logo mais.

Após sair do banho com uma toalha no cabelo e separou um vestido de paetê dourado, curto e de mangas cumpridas, que marcava o seu corpo esbelto. Depois foi até o seu closet e pegou o par de Louboutin, um scarpin preto de bico redondo. Ainda de roupão sentou-se de frente para o espelho soltou os cabelos e se maquiou. Logo após alguns minutos vestiu-se e deu uma ajeitada nas ondas do cabelo que estavam partidos de lado. Colocou o scarpin e foi para o bordel.

Quando ela entrou no bordel sabia que tinha virado o centro das atenções, pois estava tão exuberante que ficou totalmente explícito a clara diferença entre Kaguya e suas bailarinas que vestiam sempre vermelho.

-Está muito bela.

_Oh, essa voz..._, pensou ela.

-Kaname, correto? – falou se virando.

-E não é que ela se lembra de mim? Sinto-me lisonjeado. – falou sorrindo torto.

-Gostaria de saber o que tanto faz em meu bordel. Acho que minhas meninas o encantaram. – disse brincando e indo para o canto do bordel onde tinha uma espécie de salinha perto do bar.

-Na verdade foi a dona do lugar quem me encantou.

Kaguya se virou e o encarou.

-Tá querendo brincar comigo senhor Kuran?

-Oh, há várias brincadeiras que gostaria de fazer com você. Mas no momento apenas quero conversar.

-Perdão?

-Venha, vamos nos sentar e conversar. – ele a puxou para o sofá e pediu para o garçom as mesmas coisas do outro dia.

-O que o leva a crer que vou conversar com você?

-Porque sou a companhia mais adorável do momento. – sorriu.

-Prepotente.

-Obrigado pelo elogio. Agora me conte mais sobre você.

-O que tenho para contar? Você praticamente já sabe tudo sobre mim.

-Eu sei o que todos sabem em comum. Agora há coisas que só dá para saber perguntando para você.

-Tipo?

-Como se sente em relação a ser a única garota no meio de tantos homens nos negócios? A ser filha do maior poderoso da máfia e se bobear do mundo!

-Não sou a única mulher nos negócios da família. Kagome também mexe com algumas coisas muito importantes. E ser filha de Inu no Taishou é simplesmente maravilhoso! Não porque ele é um homem cheio de grana e poder, mas porque é um homem maravilhoso.

Kaname a estudava quando dizia essas palavras. O garçom chegou com as bebidas e os deixou às sós de novo.

-Seus irmãos devem ter orgulho de você.

-Acho que sim. – falou ficando corada.

-Gosta de trabalhar mais aqui?

-Como assim?

-Sei que não trabalha só aqui.

-Como sabe? Ò.Ó

-Todos do nosso meio sabem. Esqueceu?

Ela pareceu pensar antes de falar.

-Gosto mais daqui.

-E sua prima ainda quer tomar o seu lugar?

-Sim. E acho que isso não vai dar em coisa boa.

-O que quer dizer?

-Por que está tão interessando nisso?

-Tudo que envolve você passou a me interessar.

-E por que agora? Do nada? – falou meio nervosa e bebendo.

-Na realidade, venho aqui há algum tempo e só agora você notou, porque mesmo assim eu quem tomou a iniciativa de uma conversa.

_Oh céus! Como não o notará ali antes? Afina, a presença dele chamava atenção!_, pensou ela.

-Sempre observo bem os meus clientes Sr. Kuran.

-Oh, por favor, me chame de Kaname.

-Que seja.

-Na verdade passei a frequentar depois de um tempo, mas estava sempre a vista.

-Ou então você só vinha quando eu estava no meu escritório.

-Sempre fica enfurnada lá?

-Não, apenas em momentos de discussão e negócios.

-Entendo.

-Agora me fale de você. Vem da onde?

-Suécia.

-Não veio de tão longe como pensei. Alemanha e Suécia não é tão longe!

-Por que pensou que eu vim de longe?

-Talvez porque você estava fugindo de alguém? Alguma dívida?

-Estou com a consciência tranquila em relação a isso. E só vim porque não estava mais aguentando morar lá.

-Controle?

-Exato. Posso ter crescido, mas meus pais não pareciam acreditar muito nisso.

-Filho único?

-Não. Tenho uma irmã que veio para cá bem mais cedo.

-Mesmo? Então tem uma mulher na sua vida. – falou sorrindo.

-Sim. – sorriu também. – E essa eu não descarto.

-Então sou descartável? – riu sarcástica.

-Só se eu fosse um tolo.

Os dois beberam o resto de suas bebidas e continuaram conversando. Kaguya admitiu para si mesma que a conversa até que estava agradável. Foi então que algo aconteceu.

-Katherine. – falou Kaguya seca vendo a prima entrar no bordel com dois homens.

-O que tem ela? – foi então que ele seguiu o olhar dela. – Hoho.

-O que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Te provocar, talvez? Ou apenas fazer uma ronda para poder ver se o bordel é seguro o suficiente para ela poder roubá-lo. Na verdade acho que ela quer o que tem escondido nele...

-Como sabe disso? – perguntou alarmada.

-Ops, acho que não te contei. Bem, eu sou um ladrão profissional. Nunca fui pego nem nada.

-Veio me roubar também?

-A princípio sim, agora não.

-Você tem alguns segundos para se explicar.

-Ok, sou conhecido como o Sombra. Sempre roubei e nunca paguei por isso. Comecei desde os meus 17 anos e sigo com isso desde então. Também posso roubar algo sob encomenda. E sei as intenções dela porque eu sou um ladrão, logo sei como outros agem. Sobre a pequena fortuna escondida aqui eu tenho conhecimento por causa do meu bisavô que me contou a história antes de falecer.

Kaguya o encarou mais um pouco.

-Isso é tudo?

-Sim.

-E porque agora esse não é o seu objetivo?

-Porque eu não imaginava encontrar com você no meio disso tudo. Em realidade não imagina que a Kaguya Corleone seria uma mulher encantadora. – falou com a voz ficando perigosamente baixa e rouca.

-Nunca sei se devo ou não acreditar em você.

-Não tenho porque mentir para você, baby.

Jarvis se aproximou com Carlos.

-Senhorita, sua prima se encontra no recinto e já estão sendo vigiados. Quanto ao cofre, muito bem protegido.

-Muito bem. – falou se levantando. E aproveitando para respirar já que prendeu a respiração assim que Kaname falou tão sedutoramente com ela.

O mesmo se levantou também.

-Onde vai?

-Sou a anfitriã, tenho que ir fazer as honras.

-Aceita um acompanhante?

-Adoraria. – na verdade ela não queria ir encontrar a prima sozinha.

Os dois foram indo em direção a Katherine que estava acompanhada dos dois homens.

-Kaguya! – falou Katherine "simpaticamente". –Oh, Kaname? Que faz aqui?

Katherine poderia ser morena, cabelos castanhos fechados e lisos e olhos azuis e um corpo... Ok. Mas ainda sim a achava meio... Como dizer? Lerda?

-Estou servindo de companhia para Kaguya. – disse e aproveitou para colocar o braço entorno da cintura dela.

-Mesmo? – Katherine parecia incrédula.

-Então, o que a fez vir aqui? – perguntou Kaguya mudando o rumo da conversa.

-Não posso vir para uma visita?

-Num bordel onde só mulheres são as dançarinas entre outras coisas? Creio que não.

-Você tem um pensamento tão negativo de mim prima!

-Levando em conta que você ainda quer esse bordel? Sim, tenho muitos pensamentos negativos de você.

Jarvis se aproximou e falou algo no ouvido da Kaguya.

-Ok, vou encontrá-los no escritório.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Kaname.

-Negócios. Não demoro muito.

-Posso esperá-la ou serei despachado?

-Você quem sabe. – falou antes de sair.

Katherine encarou a prima saindo e olhou para Kaname.

-E então?

Ele colocou as mãos do bolso.

-Então o que? – perguntou ele desinteressado.

-Você sabe.

-Sei?

-Quer parar com isso! Lembra que tínhamos um plano?

-Eu não tinha plano nenhum. Você é quem tinha.

-Mas você foi contratado para fazer o trabalho sujo. E foi pago antecipadamente!

-Sim, não discordo. Porém acasos acontecem. – sorriu simpaticamente.

-Acasos? Não tenho tempo para isso! Quero que arrombe o cofre que tem embaixo desse bordel e traga tudo que eu escrevi na lista, entendeu?

-Já disse que não farei.

-E por que diabos não? Quero lembrar-lhe que foi graças a mim que você ficou conhecido em cada canto desse mundo!

-Agradeço por isso, portanto não posso mais aceitar esse serviço que me pediu.

Os capangas de Katherine se aproximaram perigosamente dele.

-Então irá me devolver cada centavo que te paguei ou senão eles arrancaram o seu couro! – falou perigosamente.

Kaname não se mostrou abalado.

-Posso devolver. Não me fará falta. Agora se quiser continuar com isso terá de ser sozinha.

-Posso ao menos saber o que foi esse tal de _acaso_?

-Oh, claro! Sua bela prima.

-Como assim? – disse com a voz meio esganiçada.

-Bem, desde que coloquei meus olhos nela me desconcentrei do trabalho. Tenho que lhe agradecer por me oferecer o serviço e me fazer conhecê-la.

-Não me diga que...

-Sim, estou encantado por ela.

Katherine bufou.

-Que seja! Vou continuar com o plano com ou sem você.

-Boa sorte?

Ela impenou o nariz e se retirou.

Kaname respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar de antes.

Kaguya voltou depois de um tempo olhou ao redor e não viu sinal da prima.

-Cadê Katherine? – falou se sentando ao seu lado.

-Para você ter voltado para o lugar de antes é porque queria se encontrar comigo e ver se eu ainda estava aqui não é? – falou ele se virando complemente de frente para ela.

Kaguya ficou rubra.

-Perguntei sobre a minha prima.

-Acho que ela já foi. Mas eu aconselharia a aumentar a guarda em volta do cofre e alguns seguranças aqui em cima.

-Estava fazendo isso.

-Bom.

Kaguya ficou em silêncio e o analisou. Qualquer uma poderia se apaixonar fácil por ele. Porém, ela não era qualquer uma e não iria se apaixonar. Não mesmo.

-Que houve? – perguntou ele com a sobrancelha elevada.

-Nada.

-Kaguya. – respirou fundo. – Tenho uma coisa para contar.

Ela cruzou as pernas para o outro lado e passou a mão no cabelo.

-Não precisa.

-Mas eu quero.

-Kaname, eu sei que você estava do lado da Katherine e estava trabalhando com ela para roubar meu bordel. E não precisa me dar satisfação de nada, porque não precisa. Não somos nada um do outro.

-Você já sabia? De tudo? E mesmo assim me deixou viver?

-Olha, eu só tenho um ouvido em cada canto deste bordel e fora dele. Enquanto estava no escritório alguns dos meus homens ficaram de olha em vocês e me contaram o que se passou. Não peço para qualquer um morrer, Kaname. Você agiu corretamente, logo o deixei viver.

-Certo. – ele ajeitou a jaqueta de couro preta. – Mas, tenho meus motivos para ter agido dessa forma. Sem contar que tenho que discordar de uma parte do que disse.

-Conte-me seus motivos e qual parte?

-Achei que não valia a pena. Até porque quando a vi pela primeira vez notei que não era uma filhinha de papai.

-Quanto tempo tem me observado sem que eu tenha percebido?

-Por volta de um mês. Foi então que com o passar de minhas observações fui ficando fascinado por você. E tenho que discordar da parte de não lhe dar satisfação, pois se eu quiser ter algum relacionamento futuro com você tenho que lhe falar tudo.

Kaguya abriu e fechou a bocas umas três vezes sem palavras.

-Da onde tirou essa de relacionamento? – cuspiu as palavras.

E logo em seguida ouviu-se uma explosão.

Kaname abraçou Kaguya para protegê-la.

-Que diabos foi isso? – perguntou ela olhando ao redor.

-O cofre. – disse Kaname.

Kaguya se levantou rápido e foi ao encontro de Carlos e Jarvis.

-Qual a gravidade?

-Muitos homens.

-Liguem para meus irmãos.

-Ok.

Kaname já estava ao lado dela.

-Vai até o cofre?

-Sim, claro!

-Vou com você.

Ela ia recusar, mas depois concordou.

Os dois foram para os fundos do bordel e desceram uma escada que estava cheia de fumaça.

-Consegue ver algo? – perguntou ele.

-Mais ou menos.

E quando a fumaça foi dissipando Kaguya conseguiu ver a prima ordenando uns homens que pegassem o que ela mandava.

-Katherine. Por que não estou surpresa?

Ela se virou e encarou Kaguya.

-Só pegando o que é meu. E acho que está em desvantagem aqui.

Kaguya sorriu sarcástica.

-E quando isso foi problema?

Katherine pegou uma arma de um dos caras e apontou na cara de Kaguya.

-Nem pense em fazer gracinha!

-Sabe que uma arma não é suficiente para me ameaçar, certo?

-Todos! Parem o que estão fazendo agora!

Os homens pararam e encararam a situação.

Os capangas da Kaguya estavam todos armados e prontos para matar. Os de Katherine tiraram as suas armas na mesma hora.

Jarvis entregou a arma de Kaguya na mão dela e deu um passo para ficar ao lado dela.

A cena a seguir foi tudo muito rápido! Alguém deu o tiro inicial e de repente todos começaram a atirar. Kaguya e Katherine tentavam praticamente matar uma a outra com os tiros. Kaname conseguiu uma arma na hora, mas sua habilidade na verdade era atirar facas, o que no momento ele não tinha.

Os irmãos Corleone chegaram a tempo de participar do tiroteio e sair matando quem se enfiasse na frente.

Katherine aproveitou que Kaguya tinha virado rapidamente para atirar em um cara que vinha em sua direção na esquerda e atirou.

Kaguya só teve tempo de olhar para frente e ver Kaname se enfiando na frente e a empurrando para longe.

-Kaname!

Gritou ela totalmente desnorteada e sem pensar duas vezes olhou para prima com algo que é mais elevado que a raiva e atirou no meio da testa de Katherine.

Com isso, os homens vendo que a líder deles tinha caído acharam melhor se renderem.

-Ei, ei! Kaname! – Kaguya sentou-se do lado dele no chão.

-Calma, calma! Foi de raspão no braço! Eu estou bem! – falou ele segurando o braço dela com a mão do braço que estava são.

-Nunca NUNCA mais faça isso, me entendeu? – falou ela com uma voz angustiada.

Kaname a puxou pelo braço bom a abraçou.

-Está tudo bem. Só preciso ir para o hospital.

-Ok.

Os irmãos se aproximaram.

-Kaguya, está bem minha irmã? – perguntou Inuyasha se ajoelhando de frente para ela.

-Está machucada? – perguntou Kouga revistando cada parte do corpo com o olho.

-Katherine chegou a fazer alguma coisa com você? – perguntou Shou.

-Belo tiro, hein maninha! – falou Miroku. – Sente alguma dor?

-Calma gente! Eu estou bem, mas Kaname não. Ele levou o tiro que era para ter me atingido.

Os 4 o olharam com respeito.

Até que ouvem a voz de uma mulher ordenando tudo. A retirada dos corpos, o recolhimento das armas e que chamassem uma ambulância urgentemente.

-Kagome? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha querendo repreender.

Kagome se encontrava com uma calça preta pantalona, uma blusa de seda um pouco folgadinha marfim e sandálias pretas de salto ato.

-O que acha? Esqueceu que sempre que tem de haver uma limpeza sou eu quem a organiza? – depois se aproximou de Kaguya e Kaname. – Está bem? E você deve ser Kaname, correto? – perguntou sorrindo. Deixando claro que Inuyasha não aprovou.

-Estou bem sim, mas precisamos de uma ambulância para Kaname. Ele diz que a bala foi de raspão, mas creio que não.

-Tudo bem já providenciei querida. Agora porque não sobem enquanto termino com essa bagunça?

Shou ajudou a irmã a levantar e Kouga ajudou Kaname.

-Somos gratos a você por ter salvo nossa irmãzinha.

-Tudo bem. Só fiz o certo. Sou Kaname Kuran a propósito.

-Kouga Corleone. O quarto filho. – riu.

-Podemos fazer as apresentações lá em cima? – falou Kaguya.

-Como a senhorita ordenar. – disse Kaname sendo arrastado por ela escada acima.

Inuyasha permaneceu para ficar com a mulher.

-Jarvis traga um uísque, por favor?

-Claro, Sta. Kaguya.

-Bem, eu sou Sesshoumaru, o segundo da geração Corleone. O que ficou lá embaixo é o primogênito, Inuyasha. Aquele que mesmo em situações como esta está tentando algo com a dançarina é Miroku, o terceiro Corleone.

-Família bem grande.

-Miroku não irá conseguir nada. Elas são proibidas de darem atenção para ele. Deixei isso bem claro.- falou Kaguya pegando o copo de uísque que Jarvis a entregou e entregou a Kaname. – Beba.

-Ok.

Depois de toda a confusão Kaname foi levado ao hospital e foi retirada a bala, que como Kaguya disse não tinha sido de raspão. Inu no Taishou e Izayoi foram encontrar com eles no hospital enquanto as outras mulheres ficaram em casa cuidando das crianças. Izayoi ficou maravilhada pela beleza/gentileza que Kaname tinha feito pela filha e Inu no Taishou sentiu-se muito grato e falou que deveria uma a ele. Kaname sorriu e pegou a mão de Kaguya, que não tinha saído de perto dele, e disparou.

-Gostaria de ter a mão de sua filha.

1º - Izayoi surtou.

2º - Os irmãos fizeram caretas.

3º - Inu no Taishou sorriu e ficou muito feliz por ter um rapaz tão competente entrando na família.

4º - Kaguya ficou chocada.

-Casar? Tá maluco? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

-E por que não? Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim, fim de papo.

-Queridos, vamos tomar um café? – falou Izayoi se levantando.

-Ah, podem ir eu ficarei. Não quero café. – falou Kouga.

-_Nós_ iremos tomar café.

-Oh, bem, me deu uma vontade de repente...

-Ótimo! Qualquer coisa nos chame. – sorriu para o casal que ficou às sós.

Quando fecharam a porta Kaguya puxou a mão que Kaname segurava.

-Que porra de pedido foi esse?

-Kaguya, querida, estou apenas adiando o inevitável.

-Se você não estivesse hospitalizado te meteria um monte de soco!

-Venha cá. Anda! – falou ele sorrindo.

Kaguya se aproximou um pouco.

-Conte-me, se não temos uma atração mutua porque ficou tão desesperada quando levei um tiro e por que eu quando percebi a intenção de Katherine fiquei com medo que você se machucasse me joguei na frente?

-Adrenalina, talvez...

-Kaguya, qual o seu medo? E pelo amor de Deus dá para sentar aqui do meu lado?

Ela bufou e sentou-se na beirada do colchão.

-Satisfeito?

-Não muito. – ele com a mão do braço bom, colocou por trás do pescoço dela e a puxou para mais perto ainda e lhe beijou.

Kaguya tentou se liberar. Em vão.

Eles nem sabem quanto tempo ficaram no mundinho deles, só sabem que aquele beijo durou uns bons minutos.

-Agora estou totalmente satisfeito. – sorriu.

-Idiota. – falou ela sorrindo também.

-Então receberei um não como resposta? Mesmo depois de seu pai ter permitido?

Kaguya deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

-Talvez eu aceite. Você tem uma maneira bem convincente de me fazer mudar de ideia.

-Que ótimo! – riu e começou a acariciar o braço dela. – Não quer sair para dar uma volta de respirar um pouco? Está aqui desde que chegamos.

-Não, estou bem. Afinal, não é isso que esposas fazem? Ficam ao lado de seus amados? – falou levantando a cabeça sorrindo.

-Esposa? Então agora é um sim definitivo? Ah, e adorei o amado.

-Acho que não tive escolha já que o maior ladrão da Europa resolveu roubar o meu coração. Não tinha isso nos meus planos.

-Bom saber que ele me pertence. Pois saiba que o meu também pertence a você. Há muito tempo você já o tem. Acho que me apaixonei por você desde que você enfrentou aquele cara alto que disse que uma das bailarinas o tinha roubado.

-Uau! Faz muito tempo isso!

-Sim.

-O que podemos fazer enquanto eles não voltam para ver como estamos?

-Eles?

-Meus irmãos, oras!

-Hm... Tenho algumas coisas em mente... – dizendo isso a puxou de volta para um longo beijo.

Kaguya ainda não entendia o porquê do coração ter que bater tão rápido. Talvez fosse a adrenalina...

* * *

**_Muiiiiitcho obrigada pelas reviews das histórias anteriores :) _**

**_Please, deixem sua review nessa também *-*_**

**_Beaj_**


End file.
